1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical insertion apparatus, and more particularly, to a medical insertion apparatus that may be safely inserted into a body and facilitate a connection or separation between a screw body and an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical insertion apparatus may include, for example, a pedicle screw, a spinal screw, a bone screw, and a dental implant.
In general, a patient with a spinal fracture or a partial spinal injury may be unable to perform activities. Although the patient has experienced a minor injury and thus may perform activities, recovery may progress slowly even with treatment, because an injured or fractured part of a spine may be pressed or touched by another adjacent part.
Thus, such a patient may require surgery to support an adjacent spinal part using an artificial device so that the fractured or injured part of the spine may not be pressed or compressed.
The artificial device used to support the spine may include a pedicle screw to be inserted on upper and lower sides of the injured part of the spine to act as a fixture, and a rod to be connected through the pedicle screw to act as a support.
In general, a pedicle screw used for such an insertion may include a monoaxial screw and a polyaxial screw. The monoaxial screw includes a head and a screw provided to be immobile to form an invariant angle, and the poly screw includes a head and a screw provided to form a variable angle.
The dental implant refers to a prosthesis to be implanted into an oral tissue such as, for example, an osseous tissue, and may be configured to be substituted for a lost tooth root.
The dental implant may recover an original dental function by inserting an artificial tooth root into an alveolar bone, performing osseous integration, and connecting an artificial tooth to the artificial tooth root. The artificial tooth root may be made of a biocompatible material such as titanium.
Recently, with an increase in spinal or dental treatment or surgery, research is being actively conducted on an apparatus to be inserted into a body.
For example, Korean Patent Application No. 2012-0074355, filed on Jul. 9, 2012, discloses a pedicle screw that includes a head portion and a screw rod in which a through-hole portion having a polygonal cross-section is provided.